Secret Uncovered
by The-Kiss-of-Immortality
Summary: Max has one secret that he never told anybody, until she walked through the door of the Jeffersonian. ANd when an old foe comes back to get revenge on dear old dad, his two girls become endangered and he and Booth have to team up to save them. Chapter 7
1. Meet Madelyn Keenan

**Secret Uncovered**

**A/N Ok so I know I've a lot of stories on the go (I think it's 3 or 4 now... oh well) but I've done that before and it's ok. I'll get 'em all done for you to read and review like the lovely reviewers you are. This story came to me last night, and I HAD to get it down on paper (text document, whatever you wanna say). I've been planning it and all that stuff too so it should be good.**

**AND: **

**I'm continuing the search for a beta reader! If you have the time I would LOVE for you to check over my stories for stuff like out of character people and all that.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the actual show Bones, but I do own season 1 on DVD (and hopefully this year I'll own season 2 too!) Oh and I DO own Madelyn Keenan...**

BBXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXBB

As she stepped inside the Jeffersonian Medico Legal Lab, Madelyn Keenan had never been more excited. She had known about her little sister for some time, but she had never actually had the chance to meet her.

Madelyn was Max Keenan's second daughter. She was a few years younger than her sister, and about 10 years younger than her brother.

She had only seen her father a few times since he had left to go in hiding. He had come to see her and her mother in Connecticut before he had left to go wherever he was going.

Christine Keenan had never known about Madelyn, and Max had preferred to keep it that way. Madelyn had never really known her father that well, but she did know that he was good at keeping secrets.

And Madelyn was one of those secrets.

She saw the nameplate for her sister's office and then she heard somebody clear their behind her. She turned around.

"May I help you?" a young man, about Madelyn's age asked.

"Yes, I'm looking for a Dr. Brennan?" Madelyn asked sweetly.

The young man frowned. "Why are you looking for Dr. Brennan?" he asked.

"Err..." Madelyn didn't have an explanation. "Because... I... knew... her... brother."

He was suspicious. Maddy could see it in his eyes. "Her office is just down there," he finally said.

"Thank you," Madelyn smiled and as she was about to turn she looked at him. "I didn't catch your name," she said with a smile.

"Dr. Zach Addy," he said. "Yours?"

"Madelyn," Maddy smiled. "But you can call me Maddy."

"Alright Maddy, I hope to see you around," he said and he turned and went back to work.

Madelyn walked down to the office that Dr. Addy had told her was her sisters. She gingerly knocked on the door.

"Come in," came a female voice.

Maddy took a deep breath and fixed her hair quickly. She then went into the office.

"Dr. Brennan?" she asked.

"Yes. Are you one of the students that I am interviewing to be a grad student?" Temperance asked.

"Err... no..." Maddy said, walking up to her sister's desk.

"Oh..." her sister went back to the paper work she was working on. "What do you want then?"

"I want to talk to you," Maddy said. "My name is Madelyn Keenan."

Temperance stopped dead cold and looked up at the girl. She was no older than 25. "What?"

"I said my name is Madelyn Keenan," the girl said.

"Keenan?" Temperance asked.

"Yes," Maddy said and she sat down across the table.

"What... what was your father's name?"

"Max. Max Keenan," the young woman replied.

Temperance couldn't believe this. "How old are you?"

"I'm 24," Maddy told her.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to meet you," Madelyn looked slightly offended.

"Why would you want to meet me?" Temperance asked.

"Well... because you're my sister," Maddy said, looking rather confused.

"Is this a joke?" Temperance snapped.

"N... no... I... Dad came to see me the other day and he told me about Russ and you again and I decided that I wanted to meet you," Maddy said, looking more offended and she stood up. "But I can see that was a mistake."

"No, I have a few more questions," Temperance said, more softly this time. "Sit down... please."

Maddy cautiously sat down again.

"So you must've been... 7 when I was born... right?" Maddy asked.

"Yes," Temperance replied.

"Dad met my mom when he was on a trip to Connecticut and one led to another and they ended up with me," Maddy said.

"So that means that Dad cheated on my mother," Temperance sounded infuriated.

"I suppose so..." Madelyn said softly. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come. I just thought that I should introduce myself since I'm going to be going to school here and everything."

"What?" Tempe asked, a little surprised.

"Yes, I'm going to be an artist," Madelyn replied. "I love art."

"Really..." suddenly, Temperance sounded interested.

"Yes," Maddy said, her eyes glazed over a little.

"How much longer before you're done with the schooling?"

"Well its art school, so not very long," Madelyn replied. "Plus I just transferred. I've been doing work with art for four years now."

Temperance thought for a moment, "Have you ever thought about forensic artistry?"

"What's that?" Madelyn asked.

"One second," Temperance dialed Angela's number.

"Montenegro."

"Can you come down to my office please?" Temperance asked.

"Of course sweetie, what is it?" Angela asked.

"There's a girl here I want you to meet," Temperance replied and she looked over at her sister.

"Alright, I'll be right there," Angela hung up her phone and a few moments later, she was in Temperance's office. "Hey sweetie, is this the girl that you wanted me to meet?" Angela only saw the girl's dark hair from behind.

"Yes," Temperance said. "Angela Montenegro, meet Madelyn Keenan," Temperance said, looking at her best friend and then her sister.

"Madelyn... Keenan?" Angela's eyes opened wide.

"Yes, my half sister," Temperance told Angela. "Apparently my father had a secret he never told any of us."

"Oh wow..." Angela said.

"Yeah..." Tempe said, looking down at her sister.

Madelyn turned around to face Angela. "Hello," she said quietly. "I'm Madelyn."

Madelyn looked almost identical to Temperance, except her hair was darker and she had a more rounded face. Their eyes were the same, though.

"Hi, I'm Angela," Angela shook the girl's hand. "What did you need me down here for? Other than to meet your sister."

"She's an artist and she was wondering what a forensic artist does," Temperance replied, smiling a little.

"Well I think I can help with that," Angela said. "Come with me, I'll show you," Ange took Madelyn out of the room and Temperance sat down again. She picked up her phone and pulled out the number that her father had given her to call him at. It probably wouldn't work anymore though...

To her surprise, it rang and there was a familiar voice on the other end.

"Hello?"

"Dad?" Temperance asked.

"Temperance!" her father exclaimed. "It's so wonderful to hear from you!"

"I need to see you," Temperance said quickly. "Today."

"When?" Max asked.

"In the next hour at my apartment. I'm going home for lunch," Temperance said.

"Alright, I'll be there soon," Max hung up.

Temperance peeled off her lab coat and pulled the ponytail out of her hair. She grabbed her bag and stepped out of her office. She walked out to her sports car and climbed into it.

By the time Temperance had made it through the traffic and gotten to her apartment, her father was already there. She shook her head. "You broke into my house _again_?" she asked.

"Like I said last time, illegal is what I do," Max went up to his daughter and hugged her. "What did you want to talk about sweetheart?"

"It's important," Temperance said, and she went and sat down on the couch.

"What is it?" Max sat down beside her daughter.

"Did you ever cheat on mom?" Temperance asked, looking down at her feet.

"Of course not! Why would you think that?" Max looked at his daughter and took her hands. She looked down at them and then at his eyes.

"Don't _lie_ to me, Dad," she said, pulling her hands away and standing up. "Because I met the result of your cheating!"

"What?" Max looked at her, surprised.

"Madelyn. Your other daughter? I met her."

Max looked a little astounded. "You... met her?"

Temperance nodded. "She's actually talking with Angela right now. She wants to be an artist."

"I know..." Max looked at his daughter.

"Why?" Tempe asked.

"What?"

"Why would you cheat on Mom?"

"It's not like I meant to," Max retorted.

"Oh so you cheated on her by accident?!" Temperance snapped back.

Max looked down. "I didn't _want _to cheat on her."

"What do you mean you didn't _want _to?! If you hadn't _wanted _to, you wouldn't have!"

"It's _not _like that Temperance!" Max yelled at his daughter.

She hadn't been yelled at by her father since she was little. "Don't you yell at me!" she took a deep breath. "Tell me."

"Tell you what?" Max asked.

"How did Madelyn Keenan happen?" Temperance stood taller.

Max sighed. He hadn't expected this day to ever happen.

"Dad," Tempe said to get her fathers attention. "How did Madelyn happen?"

"I was in Connecticut to work. After work I went down to a bar and had a few drinks. A few too many drinks. I hadn't been wearing my wedding ring because I didn't want to loose it," Max told his daughter.

"You weren't wearing your ring?" Temperance shook her head. "I can't believe you."

"Let me finish Temperance," Max said more softly. "I met a woman. She looked like your mother. I was drunk Temperance, understand that," Max was looking up at his daughter's dismayed face.

"And you slept with her?" she asked, appalled.

"Yes," Max said. "Nine months later I got a call while I was at work and found out that I had gotten that woman pregnant. That's why I would always go Connecticut for a couple days every year."

Temperance ran her fingers through her hair. "You... are..." she sighed. "I can't believe you. You never told Mom?"

"I couldn't tell your mother," Max told her.

"What? Why not?" 

"Imagine how that would go down. We had been married for 13 years and then I walk in one day and say: "Honey? I have to go down to Connecticut and see the woman that I got pregnant the first time I went down there because I now have a third child.'"

Tempe pursed her lips a little. "You could've."

"Temperance," Max said slowly. "Please understand."

"That's all I wanted to know," she dismissed him.

"Temperance..."

"Leave."

"Please..."

"Get out or I'll call Booth," she said, staring him down.

Max got up and walked out the door. Temperance sat down again and waited for a little while. She finally looked at the clock and then went back to work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N What did everybody think? Please review! Thanks.**

**-S-D-**


	2. The Victim

**Secret Uncovered Chapter 2 **

**A/N Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! It always makes my spirit go up:)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you actually draw out what a person looked like, and then you can make a 3D reconstruction on here?" Madelyn couldn't believe that she was actually interested in _forensic_ artistry.

"That's exactly what I do. Actually, before Brennan called me, I was working on a drawing for this. Do you want to see how I do it?" Angela asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yes," Madelyn said and she sat down in a chair beside Angela's.

"Alright, so when I'm looking to draw these faces," she used the end of her pencil to point to all the little facial markers. "I use these facial markers to tell me the important places on the face," she pointed to one on the frontal bone.

"Can you work on the drawing a little bit?" Madelyn asked, staring intently at the drawing that Angela had started.

"Oh yeah, sure," Angela began to work on the drawing again, pausing every few moments to look at the skull and the features.

After about 15 minutes, Angela was done. "There you go," she showed the girl the picture.

"I've seen that man before..." Madelyn said quietly.

"What? Where?" Angela looked at the picture. Her eyes widened. "Oh boy."

"Brennan!" Angela and Madelyn went into Temperance's office. "This is not good. Not good at all."

"What isn't?" Temperance asked, looking up from her paperwork for the second time that day.

"This," Angela dropped the picture down on the table. "I drew that and Maddy recognized it."

"Maddy?" Temperance picked up the picture and looked at it as she said her sister's nickname.

"Yeah, you know, short for Madelyn anyways, we're getting off topic. You have to call Booth. Do you know who that is?" Angela asked, tapping the picture.

Temperance stared at it for a few more seconds. "Why should I know him?"

"Guess," Angela replied, placing her hands on her hips.

Madelyn finally sighed. "Temperance, he's a criminal, _big _criminal."

"What do you mean big? Did he murder somebody?" Brennan asked, glancing up from the picture.

"Try 54 girls and women," Angela replied. "He's been in the news papers, on the news, AMBER alerts, everything."

"If he's been in the news and on the news why hasn't he been caught?" Temperance set the picture down on the desk.

"Because he was too smart. He never left any part of him behind so that anybody could catch him. The FBI's been after him for years."

"Then I should call Booth," Brennan picked up her phone. "What's his name?"

"Leon Yere," Angela replied just as Maddy began to ask her question.

"What's the point of finding the person who killed him?" Madelyn asked. "They've done the world good by getting him off it."

Angela couldn't help but nod a little. "She's kind of right. But the only problem, Maddy, is that there's been a few people out to get him."

"Like who?" Maddy asked.

"A couple gangs, the FBI, there's a few others," Angela replied, crossing her legs and leaning on them.

"What gangs?"

"I don't know, there's a couple though," Angela sighed a little.

"Hey Booth," Brennan said into the phone receiver. "Can you come down to the Jeffersonian? Alright... thanks," she hung up the phone and turned to her computer and began typing.

"Temperance aren't you worried at all?" Madelyn asked.

"Why should I be? Fear is only a distressing emotion aroused by impending danger, evil, pain etcetera."

Maddy looked over at Angela. "Is she always like this?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Angela laughed a little and then got up. "I have to get back to work."

"Alright, thank you Angela," Madelyn said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, and about that grad student thing? If you get good enough grades I think you can become one. Not so sure about artistry. You may want to stay in school for that one. I stayed in art school the whole time," Angela replied, leaning on the doorway. "You do learn more. And maybe once you're done, we can get you a job here," Angela smiled and walked off humming to herself.

"Angela's really nice," Madelyn said to her sister. The tension in the room was thicker than the base of the Eiffel Tower.

"Yeah," Temperance was staring intently at her computer screen.

"You know, I've read your books, but I never thought that you were my sister," Madelyn was trying so hard to use small talk, but her sister wasn't listening.

Brennan heard three swift knocks on her door. "Come in," she said quickly.

Her partner walked through the door. Madelyn looked up and saw him. She guessed he was Booth, since that was who Temperance had phoned.

"Hey Bones, what'd you need?" he sat down at Brennan's desk and looked at her intently.

"We found the skeleton of this man," Temperance handed Booth the picture that Angela had drawn, "in a ravine."

"Woah... that's..."

"Leo Yere?" Temperance asked, she wanted to be absolutely sure it was him.

"Yeah. We've been after him for a few years now. He murdered an FBI agent in Philly," Booth looked upset. "The woman he killed was a great agent too."

"Did you know her?" Temperance asked.

"I met her a couple times before she died, yeah."

Brennan stayed silent because she didn't know what to say. Finally, she replied: "He was killed execution style. There's a bullet hole in the forehead."

"Served the bastard right," Booth said, staring at the picture of Leon Yere.

"Angela said something about gangs as well," Temperance looked at Booth intently. "Were there gangs after him?"

"He killed a couple of gang members 'girls'" Booth nodded. "So yeah, they were after him too."

"Are you kidding?" Madelyn looked over at them. She was scared.

Booth turned instantly to see Madelyn sitting on the couch. He turned back to his partner. "Who's that?" he asked.

"Booth, meet my fathers best kept secret," Temperance said, looking over at her sister. "Madelyn Keenan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N I know it's a cliffy, but I HAD to!! I'm soooo late on this! I have a reason, I do really! My dog's been sick for the last week or so, and so we've been deciding what to do. Finally, today I found out that she had passed away. I'm really sorry I'm so late, I'll be quicker on the next chapter. Promise! **

**Please review!**

**-S-D-**


	3. Finding out more

**Secret Uncovered Chapter 3**

**A/N Thanks for all the kind reviews on my last chapter! My puppy decided that people are the equivalent to chew toys, and puppy teeth hurt!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but maybe one day... I think I'd prefer to watch it for now.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Madelyn... Keenan?" Booth's eyes were opened wide as he asked the question.

"My half sister," Brennan nodded.

"Wow."

"Yeah."

"Hello," Madelyn got up and walked over to Booth. "Madelyn Keenan right here," she waved a little.

"Hi," Booth was shocked at how much Madelyn looked like Temperance.

"Hi," Maddy smiled, her blue eyes sparkling like Temperance's did when she smiled.

Brennan glanced from Booth to Madelyn. "So about the case.."

"Oh, yeah," Booth cleared his throat. "I'll be helping you with this because it's an FBI matter."

"Alright, I'm going to examine the bones again," Temperance got up.

"And I'm gonna go home," Maddy stood up as well. "I'll probably come by again... if that's ok with you?"

"Its fine," Temperance nodded. "I'll see you soon," she opened her office door and watched her sister walk down the hall.

"Cause of death is a gunshot to the back of the skull. It is most likely an execution style murder," Zach told both Temperance and Seeley.

"So we've got a dead murderer who was executed?"

"One other thing," Zach said.

Booth and Brennan both looked at him expectantly.

"He had these," he held out two evidence bags, his eyes sad and looking down.

Booth took it and looked at it, before looking over at his partner. His eyes were stony and cold, as they were when he got angry.

"What is it?" Temperance asked, worried.

Booth handed her the evidence bags. In the first, there was a picture of Temperance walking out of the Jeffersonian. In the second, there was a picture of Madelyn getting onto a bus.

"What the hell is this?!" Temperance asked, looking more closely. "That's Madelyn... and me... but why did this man have our picture?"

"I suspect because he was following you or some such," Zach replied.

Booth glared over at him.

Zach looked at Dr. Brennan. "I think, perhaps, you should call your sister back."

"You're right," she walked off the platform, still clutching the evidence bags in her hand. She went to Angela's office.

She heard giggling, and she knew it would be best to be cautious, but she just stormed right in.

"Angela!" she called as soon as she stepped into the doorway.

Angela and Hodgins stopped and stared like they were two teenagers caught making out.

"Err... Hi sweetie," Angela said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Angela, did Madelyn give you her phone number?" Temperance asked.

"Umm... yeah..." Angela moved a few papers on her desk and then handed Temperance a small slip of paper. "There you go."

Without another word, Temperance turned and walked from the room. She stopped outside the door. "Thank you," she called and then she walked to her office.

She plopped down in her chair and then proceeded to dial her sister's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Madelyn? It's Temperance."

"Oh, hi Temperance!" Maddy said, her voice light and happy.

"Madelyn, I need you to come to the Jeffersonian. I'll meet you outside the medico legal lab doors," Tempe said in a rush.

"Alright..."

"How fast can you be here?"

"About two minutes," Madelyn said.

"Two minutes?"

"Yes. I walked through the gardens and got sidetracked, I'm still at the Jeffersonian."

"I'll meet you out there then," Tempe said. "Where are you?"

"Umm... you know the big gazebo near the back?"

"Yes."

"I'm sitting there."

"Don't move, I'll be right there," Tempe hung up the phone then got up and walked out the doors of the legal lab. She walked to the back where, half in the shade of trees and half in sunlight, the gazebo stood.

Madelyn was resting on the side of the gazebo. She glanced up and saw Temperance coming. She gave a small wave.

Temperance walked up to her and immediately got down to business. "Look at this," she said, handing Maddy the picture that they had of her getting onto a bus.

"Who... who took this?" Madelyn asked, all the brightness dropping from her face.

"I'm not sure. We have a victim who had these, but he might not have taken them."

"Why would he want us?" Madelyn asked.

Temperance thought for a few minutes. "I'm not sure, but I have a feeling, that if Russ

were in town still, there'd be a picture of him here too."

The two were quiet for quite some time. Finally, Temperance stood up. "We should go back into the Jeffersonian. Then, we can go back to my house. I think you'll be safe there."

"How can you be sure of that?" Madelyn asked. She was already shaken from seeing that somebody had known enough about her to take a picture of her, and she hadn't even seen that person.

"Because, Booth will want to come too."

"Are you two dating? Because I really don't want to have to listen to you two going at it," Maddy frowned a little.

"We're just partners!" Tempe exclaimed. "Why does everybody think we're dating?"

"Because there's so much sexual tension in the room when you're both there that you couldn't even cut it with the biggest knife in the world," Maddy said, crossing her arms.

Temperance looked confused.

"Come on," Madelyn's features softened and she went over to her sister. "Let's go back into the Jeffersonian and get Booth to rescue us like the damsels we are."

"What does that mean? I'm not a damsel in distress," Brennan said, defensively.

"I know that, Temperance. I was just saying it as a joke."

"Booth!" Temperance walked up to him. "I'm bringing Madelyn to my house."

"I don't think I want you to be alone, Bones," Booth said, worried.

"I'll be fine. I won't be alone. Anyways, I'm not asking for your permission."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I'm just telling you. I'll be back in the morning," she turned and walked away from her partner.

Madelyn ran after Brennan and then looked over her shoulder, an apologetic smile on her face.

They drove to Madelyn's apartment in relative silence.

Finally, Maddy spoke. "Temperance? Do you think Dad had anything to do with this?"

"Yes."

The silence returned.

"Why do you ask?" Tempe asked her sister.

"I... I guess I was just hoping... hoping he didn't," she sighed.

"How well do you know him?" Temperance asked.

"Not really well, but he's my father. I love him anyways. It's called unconditional love."

"I don't understand it," Brennan replied, confused. "How can you love somebody who hurt you for so long?"

"You love them because you know, no matter what, they'll love you. You have to trust yourself sometimes. Let everything else go," Madelyn looked out the window.

"Do you believe it?"

There was another momentary silence, and then a small sigh from Maddy.

"No I don't."

"You'll be quick?" Temperance asked, watching her sister get out of the car.

"I'm just going to grab a couple things. I'll be 10 minutes at most," Maddy smiled reassuringly and then slammed the car door and went to the elevator. She pressed the button and waited for it to come down from the second floor.

Finally, there was the ding as the doors opened. She went inside and pressed button for the third floor.

As she opened her door, she looked around. She tossed her keys down on the table and went to her room.

She grabbed a small backpack, tossed a couple shirts inside, then she zipped it up.

"Ruth?" a voice asked. She turned. A fist hit her in the face. She fell. Darkness surrounded her like a cold blanket.

**A/N I knowww it's not that great. I'm sorry! I was having a TERRIBLE episode of writers block on this story, but hopefully it's over, for good!!! Hoping for reviews still!!!**

**-S-D-**


	4. Kidnapped

**Secret Uncovered Chapter 4**

**I FINALLY have an idea of where this story is going!! It took me a LONG time, but I got it, and now, my writers block has subsided!! I'm happy!**

**Now on with the chapter!!**

Temperance sat in her car, awaiting her sister. "Where is she..." she whispered, tapping the steering wheel. She waited five more minutes then she got out of her car.

She went to the elevator and went upstairs to the third floor.

"Apartment... 324..." she stopped in front of the door and knocked. "Madelyn! Madelyn!"

Madelyn didn't answer her door. Temperance paused and then twisted the doorknob. The door slipped open and she stepped inside.

"Madelyn? Where are you?" she asked, stepping cautiously through the apartment.

She looked around, trying to find her sister. Finally, she walked through the small kitchen area and into the living room.

Two blood drops slid down Madelyn's cheek and her hair was mussed. A large purple bruise was beginning to form on her face.

"Oh my god," Temperance rushed over to her sister and kneeled down beside her.

"How could that be Ruth?" she heard muffled voices coming from behind the door. "Ruth is _dead_. That _must _be Temperance!"

"No, Temperance has auburn hair."

"Hair dye," the other voice said.

"Look, this isn't Temperance, see? In the picture, Temperance Brennan has red hair, blue green eyes and a squared jaw. This one is Ruth."

"She's _not _Ruth! Ruth is dead!"

"Well then who else could it be?!"

Temperance heard some papers shuffling, then she heard an angry sigh. "Max Keenan went to Connecticut all the time, to visit a woman, a woman that _looked _like Ruth." 

"Yeah, so?"

"So, the hospital reports here say that a man named Ken Examnan and a woman named Krysten Leer had a child in a hospital there. Ken Examnan is an alias for Max Keenan."

"Picture?"

"Yep," Brennan heard more rustling.

"Woah."

"Yeah."

"She looks..."

"Like Max and Ruth only with bluer eyes?"

"Yeah."

There was silence for a moment.

"So it's definitely her."

"Yep."

"Good. We've got that figured out."

Temperance had become so caught up in the conversation that she had forgotten to phone Booth. She cursed quietly before pulling out her cell phone.

She pressed 1 on speed dial.

"Booth."

"Booth, it's..."

"Well look what the cat coughed up," somebody grabbed her cell phone and snapped it shut.

Temperance kicked out, striking at the man's knees. He fell to the ground, cursing loudly.

The other grabbed her from behind and she attempted to kick out, but apparently this one had been trained in martial arts because he flung her to the ground with ease.

Breath knocked out of her, she stared up at the man, stunned. While she was still dazed, a cloth clapped over her mouth and she fell into sleep along with her sister.

"Bones? Bones? Are you there? Where the hell are you?" Booth yelled into the phone. He was worried.

He jumped up and grabbed his coat and keys before running out the door and going to the Jeffersonian. "Can you do a trace on Bones' cell phone?" he asked as soon as he saw Hodgins.

"Bugs and slime, dude. Ask Cam," Hodgins replied quickly. Then, he turned to face Booth. "Just out of curiosity, why do you need a trace done?"

"She called me then hung up without telling me anything and now I can't get a hold of her."

"That's a good reason. Go find Cam. She's in her office I think. Paperwork day."

"Thanks," Booth ran off in the direction of Cam's office. "Cam?" he asked, opening the door.

Cam's head was down on her desk, her hair in disarray all over the papers, her eyes closed and her breathing steady and quiet.

"Cam?" Booth shook her a little and she shot up like a bullet.

"I'm awake," she said quickly.

"Is paperwork that boring?"

"Yes, but I didn't get much sleep last night," Cam seemed to be in La La Land.

"Uh huh, question?"

"Do I have the answer?"

"Probably."

"Then ask."

"Can you do a trace on Bones' cell phone?"

"That I can," Cam smiled. She seemed to be glad to get out of doing paperwork for 10 seconds.

She walked down to the digital part of the legal lab, where most of the computers were. She sat down at one particularly large computer.

"What's her cell number again?"

"861-6637," Booth said without thinking.

Cam looked up at him, an odd look on her face. "You memorized it?"

Booth nodded and then Cam clicked SEARCH on the screen. "It could take a while," she informed Booth.

"I've got time."

"Alright, I'm gonna go do more paperwork. You get anything, call me."

"Ok," Booth nodded.

Cam left the room and Booth sat on the chair, staring intently at the screen.

After 10 minutes, it finally came up with the answer.

"No results found? What the hell?"

­­­­­­­­

**10 minutes ago: **

"You should turn off her cell."

"Good idea," there was the little song that played and then Temperance's cell phone screen went blank.

"Now what?"

"Throw it out the window?"

"Good idea," the one man went up to the window and opened it. He grabbed the cell phone from the other and he threw it out the window, hearing a crack on the bottom.

"Won't somebody be suspicious?"

The other paused. "Yeah," he shrugged. "We'd better get them out of here and call our old friend."

**A/N Sorry this chapter was difficult... hope you still liked!!**

**Review please!!**

**-S-D-**


	5. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I ****apologize**** everybody, I lost the chapter of this story that I had completed in my old computer. That computer had its hard drive wiped. Please be patient for another little while, give me three days and I will have that ****chapter up**** again, maybe less! **

**I hope all of you will keep reading as soon as it is done, and I'm very sorry that that chapter is gone because I really liked it!!**

**Oh well, thanks!**

**-S-D-**


	6. Phone Call

**Secret Uncovered Chapter 5**

**A/N Sorry this took so long! I'm working on a million things and I went to my ****grandparents**** house in another province. But I'm back and I'm ready to write!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones, but the lyrics in this story that I'm going to use, I do own (I wrote ****em**

XxX

_Riiiing__riiiiing_

Max Keenan opened his eyes and searched for his phone. He picked it up. "Hello?" he asked, clearing his throat.

"Maxxy old boy is that you?" came the sly response.

"Sorry you've got the wrong number," Max said quickly.

"I don't think I do, Max. And I think you know why I'm calling."

"Actually, I don't. And you've got the wrong number," he repeated. "So I'm going to leave now. Goodbye."

"Fine then, I suppose you don't want to see your daughters ever again."

Max felt the blood drain from his face. "W-what?"

"You're daughters. Madelyn and Temperance right?"

"Who are you?"

"You know who I am Max. I'm the one that you framed, remember?"

"Not really, no."

"Well maybe you remember the robbery of 85? You grabbed Ruth and ran when you saw the cops, but you forgot that I was in the back getting the money. Do you remember now?"

Max gulped. "Wes," he said quietly.

"That's right, I knew you'd remember. I wonder if you also remember my son and daughter."

"Uriah and Jenna," Max said their names quietly.

"Correct! Do you remember that they died when I was in prison? Do you remember that they were walking home from school and they stopped at a convenience store to buy some candy and they were both shot?"

"I remember the story, yes."

"You should, Max. You were there."

Max dropped his head to his chin. "I was."

"You were assisting in that robbery weren't you?"

"I was..." he said solemnly.

"Thanks for admitting it. Sorry, but that's not going to save your daughters. Your life for theirs, that's what my deal is and it won't be changed."

Max shut his eyes tightly.

"Bye Max. You've got 24 hours to find me. And if you tell the cops my name, one of them dies. Let's say oldest first," he could hear Temperance saying something through the gag that must've been on her.

Max gulped again, then he heard a click as Wes hung up.

"DAMMIT!" he yelled, throwing his phone across the room. Max got up and walked around, wondering what to do.

Finally, he thought of one person who could help him. The one person would probably arrest him first, but he _could _help him. He grabbed his phone up off the floor and put the battery back in it as it had fallen out when he had thrown it.

Quickly as he could, Max dialled the phone number of the one person that could help him.

"Booth," a tired sounding FBI agent answered.

"Booth, I need you to come to 2245 West Rives apartments," Max said.

"Who is this?"

"No time," Max articulated. "Just come. Temperance is in trouble."

XxX

"Dear dear Temperance, you sure talk a lot don't you?" Wes asked, tilting her chin up.

She said something else through the gag.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand, what was that?" he asked with a coy smile. He then began to cackle and laugh.

Temperance wished she could untie her hands. She would beat the living daylights out of this guy. She stayed silent.

"Oh so now you're not talking?" Wes joked. "Well, that's fine, I'll leave you two alone for a while," he smiled and chortled then walked out of the room.

Temperance focused all her energy on getting the gag out of her mouth. She struggled, but nothing she did could help.

Madelyn bumped her sister's shoulder with her own and Temperance looked over at her. She nodded to a pen in there. That could untie the knots on the ropes.

Tempe pushed herself to the limit to reach the pen, but she couldn't reach it. She shook her head sadly.

Madelyn suddenly reached into her own jean pocket (with much trouble) and pulled out a nail file.

Temperance could've hugged her sister to death at that moment. Madelyn began to saw away at the binding ropes that were on Temperance's wrists since she couldn't get to her own.

Little did they know that every move they made, they were being watched.

XxX

Booth had never driven so fast to one place, ever. He stopped in front of 2245 West Rives and jumped out of his SUV.

"Over here!" he heard somebody call.

Booth walked over and saw Max looking quite distraught. "Max?" he asked.

"He's taken my girls, Booth. We need to find him..."

"Who has?"

"I can't tell you... not here," Max went and got into Booth's SUV without asking if he could or not, he let Booth drive though.

"Tell me what's going on," Booth sounded about as distraught as Max.

"They've been kidnapped. Madelyn and Temperance," Max sighed. "Because of something I did."

"Not really surprised," Booth sighed as well. "Let's get to the lab. The squint squad can help."

"Good idea," Max said with acquiesce.

XxX

**A/N okay so the ending wasn't perfect, but the chapter wasn't too bad **** I wrote it just before I had to go to town so I hope it's not too terrible!!**

**Please click the little blue button. Everybody see it?? And REVIEW!! Thanks!!**

**-S-D-**


	7. Gunshots

**Secret Uncovered Chapter 6**

**A/N Here's chapter six. ****Enjoy!**

XxX

Angela's face was terrifyingly ashen. She looked as though she may faint. "Brennan... and her sister were taken..." she repeated for the fifth time.

"Yes, Angela," Booth sighed again. "Bones and her sister have been taken."

"Do you know where they've been taken?" Zach asked softly.

"No," Max sighed. "We don't."

"Then how are we going to find them?" Hodgins asked, his arm wrapped comfortingly around Angela's waist.

"That's what we were hoping you could help with," Booth said, crossing his arms.

"We've got a trace on her cell phone," Cam repeated herself. Finally, somebody listened. They all turned and looked at her.

"Why didn't you say that before?" Booth asked, rather snappily.

"I did," Cam mumbled. She looked down at her paper. "6550 Harverd Square."

"Did you say Harverd Square?" Angela asked, the colour returning to her face slightly.

"Yes," Cam nodded.

"That's where Madelyn lives."

XxX

"Aren't they clever," Wes smiled. His two attendants stood on either side of him, "using a nail file to escape. Too bad we expected this."

He hit a button on a large tank and then grabbed a gas mask. "This should slow them down," he smiled a little then tossed gas masks to each of his assistants.

The small green light lit up on the tank.

XxX

Madelyn finally got the ropes off Temperance's hands and then Temperance quickly began to untie the ropes off Madelyn, and then the gag off herself.

By that time, the gas had gone all through the room.

"Tempe... do you feel something?" Madelyn's eyes began to water. She coughed once.

"Yes..." Temperance wiped tears away from her own eyes and looked at them. "What the..."

Madelyn coughed again as the gas filled her. "Tear gas," she said. "What'll it do?"

"Chlorobenzylidenemalononitrile temporarily makes people unable to function by causing irritation to the eyes, mouth, throat, lungs and skin. The term "tear gas" comes from the immediate flow of tears that typically follows exposure," Tempe explained, quickly. "

"What is chlorobenzy-something?" Maddy sounded scared as she ran over to the window and tried to open it. "It's locked!" she said, worried.

"Chlorobenzylidenemalononitrile is "tear gas"," Tempe said with a sigh. She wiped her running nose on her sleeve.

Maddy wiped the corner of her mouth. Her throat was dry and sore. She looked down at her arms. There were small patches showing up.

Temperance covered her mouth. She felt ill. She went on all fours and heaved as she threw up.

XxX

"Okay. Good enough. That's plenty," he said, nodding to his men to turn off the gas. "Wait a while. Not too long, then tie them up again, with the chains this time."

The brawny men nodded and walked over to the door, checked that their masks were on securely, and then walked inside the room. Both Madelyn and Temperance were throwing up now. They went over to the wall and flicked a switch that started a quiet whirring air filter. One man went over and grabbed Temperance from behind. Even if she _had _wanted to fight right now, she couldn't have because she was so incapacitated. The other pulled Madelyn over to the pole and sat her there. Madelyn leaned her head against the pole and gasped for air while her sister was pulled up to the opposite side of the shaft. Chains were pulled tight around them and a padlock was put on.

Temperance looked around with runny, hazy eyes. She felt as if all the happiness in her life had been pulled away and she was simply drained. Five minutes after the two hefty men had turned on the air filter, all the gas was gone. Just like that. Temperance knew that it would be a while before she would be completely okay again, so she leaned her head back like Madelyn and closed her eyes, allowing the slumber that she was so desperately wanting to fall over her.

XxX

"They aren't here!" Booth said, frustrated as he slammed a fist against the wall. "There's nothing here to prove that they were taken."

Suddenly, both heard a ring. Max looked over at Madelyn's phone and then at Booth. He edged over to it and picked it up. "Hello?"

"I thought I said no cops," Wes said. Max could hear the click of the gun. He gulped back the urge to yell.

"And I didn't call the cops," he said, as calmly as he could.

"Then who's that, standing beside you? Hmm?"

"Don't you know everything?"

"I know _who _he is, that Special Agent Seeley Booth from the _FBI. _FBI! That's the _cops_!" Wes had lost his cool and was yelling he finally calmed. "Now. I hate to do this to you, Max, but your daughter, Temperance? Is going to have to go."

"No! Wait!" Max yelled desperately. "Wait! Where are you?"

"You'll know in a moment," Wes hung up the phone.

"No! Temperance! Don't touch her!" Max yelled into the now silent phone.

"What about Temperance? What's going on!" Seeley asked, the same desperation that had been in Max's voice was now in his own.

"He's got..." they heard a very, very loud gunshot from the left.

Seeley pulled out his gun and ran towards the next apartment over. He tossed Max a gun as well and then kicked the door down, running inside. He saw an empty room with many controls and screens in it, he ran through the next door and saw them. Temperance, lying with blood covering her clothes, her eyes were closed, and tear stained her cheeks, Wes, standing there with the old fashioned pistol in his hand, a small puff of smoke flew from it, and Madelyn, trying to turn, trying to do something to help her sister.

"Look at your poor daughter, Max. Look at what you've done to her."

"I'll kill you!" Max yelled, cocking the gun and aiming it at Wes.

"Ah but will you risk life in prison for it?" Wes asked, pointing his own gun at Madelyn. "And will you risk your other daughter for it?"

Max gulped as lowered the gun and his eyes.

"That's right, Max. Don't be stup-" there was another gunshot and a yell.

Max shot up and saw Wes falling to the ground, clutching his arm, blood covering it, and screaming in pain. He looked over at Booth and nodded. Max went over to Wes and grabbed the keys off his belt and then he turned back to his daughters. He slid several keys into the lock before finding the right one. He quickly pulled the chains off them and went to his eldest daughter.

XxX

**A/N sorry that took so long to get up. I we****nt on vacation for another week, yes that's no excuse, but I was writing! I had this whole chapter written out so I hope you enjoy!!**

**-S-D-**

**PS – Review please!!**


	8. Hospitals and Apartments

**Secrets Uncovered Chapter 7**

**A/N ****Sorry for the mix-up last chapter! Hope that doesn't happen again! I don't know how much I'll get to write from now on though, what with school**** and stuff****, but I'll get as much done as I can as quickly as I can!**

XxX

_"Stay with us Bones,"_ said a faded voice. _"You've gotta stay with us..."_ it was fading more. Temperance wanted to respond. She wanted to say something, to tell them that she would try.

_"Sir, you have to stay here! Sir behind these-"_ then the voice was gone. All she could see was black. She searched for some sort of light, anything. But there was nothing. The voices were fading again. And again. And again. They were gone once more.

XxX

"Is there anybody here for Temperance Brennan?" a nurse asked as she walked out of the operating room in her scrubs. Booth, Max, Madelyn, Angela, Hodgins and Zach all stood. "Alright are there any _relatives _here for Temperance Brennan?" the nurse asked, sounding slightly agitated. Angela, Hodgins and Zach sat down, but Booth, Max and Madelyn stayed standing. Angela glanced up at Booth for a moment, but she looked down again quickly.

The nurse didn't ask anymore questions, she motioned them over to her. "Alright, Ms-"

"Doctor," Booth corrected immediately for Temperance's sake.

"Alright, _Doctor_ Brennan," the nurse said with emphasis to the word doctor, "is in intensive care. The bullet narrowly missed her diaphragm, but instead it struck her left lung and the doctor's had to get inside the lung to retrieve the bullet. Now the problem with that is she had severe trauma, and she's in a drug induced coma."

Madelyn looked on the brink of tears. She barely knew her sister; she couldn't die now – could she? She looked to her father for comfort and saw that he looked upset and angry as well.

"Drug induced... _Drug _induced? That means you put her in the coma right?" he asked angrily.

"That's correct sir," the nurse nodded. "If we hadn't, she'd probably have died. She's on life support as well. Sir, her lung is failing, we need to let it recuperate and how is it supposed to do that if she cannot sleep? In a few days, **if **she's better, we will take her out of the coma."

"How long is a few days?" Booth asked, speaking for the first time since Temperance had gone into surgery.

"A week maybe more," the nurse said, trying her best to smile. "She's in intensive care, but you can see her if you'd like."

"Yes," Madelyn said quietly. "Please," she stared vacantly at the bare wall, her eyes unfocused and glimmering with the small amount of tears that she had swelling up on them. Max wrapped his arm around his youngest daughter and held her to his side. She reminded him so much of her mother, soft, kind, caring. But as soon as he thought of Madelyn's mother, he thought of Temperance and Russ' mother, of Ruth, and it hurt.

Booth looked sideways at Max and Madelyn and then he followed the nurse to Temperance's room. When he saw her, he wished he hadn't come. Her eyes were closed and her face, pallid. Her hair was hanging down around her shoulders, some of it looked nice, and some was stringy from her sweat. The breath mask was over her mouth, forcing her chest up and down as it expanded and relaxed her lungs, it looked extremely painful, although, with all the drugs in her system, she probably couldn't feel anything.

He slipped over to a chair that was beside the bed and sat down, taking her right hand in his left and placing his other hand overtop of her clammy hand. He didn't hear Max and Madelyn come into the room.

"God..." he heard Madelyn whisper, sounding horrified. He heard Max step up behind him and then move around so that he was on the other side of his daughter. He watched as Max sat and took his daughter's opposite hand, staring down at her.

Seeley didn't know how long they were there, he didn't care really. He just knew that he was having trouble watching her lay there so vulnerable and defenceless. Madelyn stood up from her perch spot on the edge of Temperance's bed and left the room wordlessly.

XxX

Madelyn sat outside, searching through her bag. "Where... is... it.." she mumbled, looking for her lighter. She was doing something that she hadn't done in nearly three years. "It's got to be here..."

Zach stood at the exit, watching her. He finally went outside. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Madelyn looked up at him with a pleading expression. "I'm looking for my lighter," she hoped that he wouldn't say a word about her smoking.

"Why?"

"So... so I can have a cigarette," she said, guiltily ceasing in her search for the small lighter.

"You smoke?" Zach asked, slightly repulsed by the sudden fact.

"Well not any more!" Madelyn exclaimed defensively.

"But you're smoking now?"

"Well..." she didn't want to finish.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"About me smoking?"

"About Dr. Brennan."

Madelyn looked as though she would cry again. "N..." she looked up at him and something in his face made her change her mind. "Yes..."

XxX

An hour later, Madelyn and Zach were sitting on Zach's couch, Zach had leant her a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt and she had just finished telling him everything that had happened. He looked over at her. Her long brown hair was tied up in a loose bun on her head and she looked incredibly beautiful, but she hadn't even tried to look _good_. She glanced over at Zach and a suspicious smile graced her lips. "What?" she asked cautiously, her smile expanding slightly, making her blue eyes sparkle.

"It's just... I never really..." Zach stuttered. "You look really good."

Madelyn continued to smile. "Thanks," she said quietly. She could feel herself blushing and she blushed even more as she thought of it.

For a moment, the two stayed silent and stared ahead. For some reason, they both felt as though they were teenagers again and it was so awkward to be beside each other. "So er..." Zach finally said. "Are you thirsty?" he asked, standing up.

"Yeah..." Madelyn said with a smile. "But I think I should get back to the hospital and check on my sister..."

"Why'd you leave anyways?" Zach asked as he grabbed a glass out of the cupboard.

"I dunno... it was just... Okay Tempe's great... I think... but I've only known her for what? Two days? And Dad's known her her whole life, and Agent Booth... well... I dunno... I just feel like a third wheel you know?"

Zach nodded, glancing around the corner at her. "So do you want to go back?"

"In a bit, we can just give them a little while longer, and she probably won't be awake anyways," Madelyn said, shrugging slightly as Zach came back with a tall glass of orange juice. She smiled at him and took it, her fingers brushed over his and she looked down and sipped the juice.

XxX

"Hey Dad," Madelyn whispered as she walked into Temperance's room once more. Booth was still sitting where he had been when they had left, his eyes still focused upon Temperance's face, as if by staring at her long enough would make her awaken. She stood there, staring at Temperance. In the two hours or so that they had been gone, Temperance looked even worse.

"Maddie," Max whispered, looking up at her, depressed looking.

"Hi," Madelyn said with a small smile. She went over to her perch at the end of the bed once more and rested her hand on Temperance's blankets where her leg was. She looked around at the other two sullen faces in the room.

"There's an agent here who wants to talk to you," Max said, looking up at her for another split second.

"Why?" Madelyn asked, rather stupidly.

"Because of what happened to you and Temperance," Booth said, his voice tired and raspy.

"Oh... do you know where they went?"

"Lobby," Max said numbly.

"Alright," Madelyn stood up again and walked out of the room for the second time that day. She walked out to the lobby and saw Angela with her head on Hodgins' lap, eyes closed and snoring softly. Hodgins' head was lolling to the side, and Zach was sitting silently, staring. She went over to Zach. "Do you know if there's a FBI agent here?" she whispered so she wouldn't wake the other two sleeping forms.

"Yes, she's right over there," Zach said, pointing across the room.

"Thanks," Maddie smiled and touched Zach's shoulder comfortingly before sidling over to the FBI agent and sitting down beside her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Are you Madelyn Keenan?" the FBI agent asked, not recognizing the similarities to Max's name.

"Yes," Madelyn said, smiling softly.

"I'm Agent Suey. You were one of the people kidnapped by Wes Carr this afternoon?"

"Wes Carr... doesn't sound very sinister..." Madelyn said with a very lame attempt at humour. She realized the FBI agent wasn't laughing and she changed her mood strait away. "Yes."

"Can you explain what happened?" Agent Suey asked.

"Well I suppose I can. My sister, Dr. Brennan and I went to my apartment," Madelyn began the long story and when she finished she sighed and stared down the corridor to where Temperance's room was. She glanced up at Agent Suey, who's eyes had suddenly began to glisten behind her steely demeanour.

Agent Suey quickly recovered herself by clearing her throat and finish off writing down the statement. "Thank you, that's all I'll be needing. I'll speak to your sister when she awakens," the agent quickly stood and walked out of the hospital.

Maddie stared after her before standing up herself and strolling back to Temperance's room. She found her father had his head in Temperance's hand, his eyes closed. He was asleep. Booth was still sitting the same way that he had been for who knows how long. She stood behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He finally tore his eyes from Temperance and looked up at Madelyn. "She's gonna wake up, Agent. She's tough. From what I saw back there, she's the strongest woman I've met."

"I know..." Seeley said, looking back down at Temperance.

"Do... do you..." she paused.

"Do I what?" he asked, glancing back up at Maddie.

"Do you love her?"

XxX

**A/N OOO cliffffyyy!! Sorry guys! I had to!!! I'm working a lot faster, and w****hat with Bones IN HALF AN HOUR!!!!1****((screams with joy)) I'll get all my writing muses back and we'll be on the road again!!!**

**I'm already working on chapter 8!!!**

**-S-D-**


End file.
